marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
The Spectacular Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 9
... Spider-Man has gone to the West Side Armory, where the Save Our Society organization has set up operations. The hero had recently seen a television news report about its founder, Doctor Tyrone, who has been miraculously curing drug addicts, and alcoholics. Thinking that Tyrone might be a fraud, Spider-Man goes to check it out and snap some photos for the Daily Bugle. However, when he arrives he is surprised to see a large crowd of New York City's downtrodden lined up to see Doctor Tyrone. Still, he decides to sneak inside and take pictures, as he hasn't be able to sell photos to the Bugle for a while.This is because unknown to Peter at this time, J. Jonah Jameson had been replaced by the Chameleon in . He will eventually learn this in . Inside, Spider-Man witnesses as Doctor Tyrone manages to cure a drug addict with a single injection. As Spider-Man watches this play out, he catches a glimpse of Cloak watching from the window outside. Spider-Man goes outside to see why Cloak has come to witness this gathering as well. The vigilante tells Spider-Man that he is here for personal reasons and teleports away. As Spider-Man tries to make sense of going on, he is unaware that he is being watched by a being wearing a suit of armor.This mystery man is actually the Sub-Mariner, who went missing following the events of . This is revealed in . Spider-Man then spots Cloak inside the building. Before he can do anything, Spider-Man has to dodge a barrage of light knives fired at him by Cloak's partner, Dagger. Spider-Man leaps toward her, demanding to know why she has attacked him. Dagger believes that Spider-Man is trying to harm Cloak. Spider-Man tries to explain that he means no harm when Cloak returns, wrapping the wall-crawler in his cloak and teleports away, leaving Dagger alone. Dagger is left to wonder where the two men have gone, and can't shake the feeling that someone is watching her. She is not wrong, as she is being observed by the Deviant priest known as Ghaur. He has decided that she will be a perfect candidate for the Brides of Set. He tells his minions to have Tyrannus capture her, and leaves to continue working on constructing a new Serpent Crown. Meanwhile, Spider-Man is in the throes of a nightmare while traveling inside the Dark Dimension. He is soon dumped in Central Park by Cloak, who apologizes for the horrible visions the wall-crawler has witnessed, but he couldn't have the hero harm Dagger. Cloak quickly departs leaving Spider-Man in the care of people camping out in the park. After the web-slinger recovers from his ordeal, he ask the people why they are camping in Central Park. They explain that they are homeless and have nowhere to go. Spider-Man asks what they will do if they are driven from the park, and they tell him that they plan on going to the Save Our Society shelter. After he is fully recovered, Spider-Man thanks the homeless people for their help and swings away. As he leaves, he thinks about how he and his wife Mary Jane don't have it quite so bad not having a home of their own since they have Aunt May's place to stay.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, the demon Mephisto erased their marriage from existence in . As such, they should be considered a common-law couple instead of husband and wife. Peter and MJ were recently evicted from their condo in and have been living with Peter's Aunt May since. Later, at the Holy Ghost Church, Cloak returns to Dagger and explains that he went to Doctor Tyrone's shelter in the hopes of using his miracle cure to end his constant hunger. However, he thinks to himself that it is a foolish dream, as he feels that Dagger would leave him if he was no longer cursed and relied on her to sustain his tortured existence. He tells Tandy that he needs to be alone for a while and teleports away. Dagger wonders why Cloak can be so blind as to see that she doesn't love him, and that she loved him since the day they met.Dagger mentions how she is physically blind. This happened in She recounts how the pair of them were runaways that were kidnapped by drug dealers who used them as test subjects for a new experimental drug that gave them their powers.The origins of Cloak and Dagger were first explored in . Her thoughts are interrupted by the arrival of "Doctor Tyrone" who is actually Tyrannus. He uses Lemurian technology to knock Dagger out and take her prisoner. He then has his Deviant allies to load her up in their ship and take her off to see Ghaur. Meanwhile, Peter Paker is at the Daily Bugle developing his photos of the Save Our Society gathering. Taking a look at a photo of one of Doctor Tyrone's assistants, he notices a strange dragon-shaped tattoo on his wrist and decides to pay the shelter another visit. On his way out, he catches a news report about Atlantean attacks across the United States. Changing into Spider-Man, the hero wonders if the world is going crazy. He recalls of his recent battle with the Abomination alongside the She-Hulk.The battle with Abomination took place in . As the wall-crawler web-slings across the city he runs into Cloak. Knowing that Dagger is in danger has put Cloak into a frenzy. Spider-Man calms Cloak down, and he shows Spider-Man a note that was left for him at the Holy Ghost Church telling him to go to the shelter. Spider-Man explains that he was heading there himself and agrees to help Cloak rescue Dagger. Arriving at the shelter, Spider-Man goes in through the window, telling Cloak to attack from above. As they prepare for action, they are once more observed by the mysterious man in armor. Inside, Spider-Man finds Brother Elton, the man with the strange tattoo and follows after him. Meanwhile, Cloak uses his power of intangibility to float through the building into the room where Tyrannus is keeping Dagger prisoner. Tyrannus uses his powers to enthralls Cloak and tells him to procure a mystical book in Paris and bring it back. Unable to resist the power of Tyrannus, Cloak ends up teleporting that away to do just that. Elsewhere, Spider-Man comes across many of the shelter's drug addicts strapped to gurneys and wonders what is going on. Deciding to find out why Spider-Man continues his pursuit of Brother Elton. While below, Cloak returns with the Book of Kell an ancient text written by the Sons of the Serpent Cult. He hopes to use the book to gain more power than Ghaur. To repay Cloak for his assistance, he tells his minions to kill them. The attackers remove their cloaks revealing themselves to be Serpent Men. The shock of seeing the creatures shakes Cloak free of his trance. Cloak begins sending some of the Serpent Men through into the Dark Dimension, but there are too many. Tyrannus tells Cloak to give up, as these creatures are the product of Viper's serpent serum, the "miracle cure" he injected into the down-and-out of New York.Viper used this serum to create a serpent army in . Still, Cloak fights on, even though the odds are greatly against him. Meanwhile, Spider-Man continues to follow Brother Elton, still curious about the serpent tattoo on his wrist. The design looks similar to the Sons of the Serpent he fought some time ago.Spider-Man battled the Sons of the Serpent in . His pursuit takes the wall-crawler outside, where he sees shelter staff loading patients into ambulances to be taken upstate. Curious, the web-slinger sneaks into the back of one of the ambulances in order to see what is being done to these poor people. Back inside, Cloak continues to struggle against his attackers, but he is quickly losing ground. Suddenly, the wall explodes, smashing a steam pipe. As the creatures back away from the steam, Cloak manages to rescue Dagger. Unsure what happened, the couple decides to leave while they still can. As they teleport away, their departure is observed by the mysterious man in armor. Once the pair is gone, he walks away. Cloak and Dagger appear on a nearby rooftop, there Cloak suggests they find Spider-Man, but Dagger feels ill, and her neck feels like it's on fire. While back at the armory, Spider-Man watches in horror as one of the "cured" drug addicts turns into a Serpent Man. As Cloak debates on getting Dagger help or assisting Spider-Man, the wall-crawler is confronted by Tyrannus and his minions. Cloak decides to take Dagger to safety, leaving Spider-Man at the mercy of Tyrannus and his Serpent Men. Before the wall-crawler can fight off his attackers, Tyrannus uses his powers to lull Spider-Man into a trance This story continues in ...The narrative states that this story continues in , this is incorrect, it actually continues in . | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** *** *** Items: * * Book of Kell Vehicles: * Tyrannus' Ship | StoryTitle2 = Freefall | Writer2_1 = Glenn Herdling | Penciler2_1 = Scott McDaniel | Inker2_1 = Chris Ivy | Colourist2_1 = John Wilcox | Letterer2_1 = Rick Parker | Editor2_1 = Jim Salicrup | Synopsis2 = At a construction site on Manhattan's Lower East Side, a construction worker falls off the scaffolding. Seeing this, Hobie Brown tries to swing out on a rope to try and catch his co-worker, but misses, and watches helplessly as the man falls to his death. Although his co-workers comment Hobie with his bravery, he still feels horrible that the man still died. His employer, Jerry Sapristi tells Hobie that the dead man was Neal Mulligan, one of their best girder walkers. He also notes that the police said that Mulligan was an undocumented immigrant from Ireland. Still, Hobie doesn't think this man deserved to die. Sapristi tells Hobie to take the rest of the day off. He decides to take up the offer so he can clear his head before his wife takes him out to dinner. Later, at Hobie's apartment in Long Island City, he finds a note from his wife telling him that she will be out late that evening due to her classes. After foraging in the fridge for some food, Hobie decides to work on redesigning his Prowler equipment for more practical use. By the time Hobie's wife Mindy returns home, Hobie has fallen asleep at his drafting table. When she wakes him up, Hobie tells her about what happened that day. He then shows her his newly designed compact glider that opens when someone falls from a high place. She asks Hobie when he intends to sell the design, but he insists that there are still kinks to work out. As Mindy goes to the bathroom to get changed, she wonders why Hobie never has the confidence to sell his inventions. She decides to try and cheer him up with some romance, but when she comes out of the bathroom, Hobie has fallen asleep again. Deciding to do something about Hobie's lack of confidence, she decides to take his blueprint with her the following morning. The next day, during Hobie's lunch break, Mindy comes to visit her husband at the construction site. When he comes down to see his wife, she tells him that she found a prospective buyer for his designs. His angry because she did so before he could finalize the designs and patent them. When he asks her who she sold the designs to, she tells him that it was Hammer Industries. This angers Hobie even more. However, that evening, he feels bad for being so mad at his wife. However, she wasn't aware that Hammer Industries was involved in her being set up as a patsy in the Transcorp stock fraud.The Prowler and Spider-Man cleared Mindy's name in . Changing into the Prowler, Hobie goes to the Hammer Industries location to steal back his designs. However, on the way, he witnesses the escape of a costumed thief who has stolen some blueprints from a building. When the man uses a taser on one of the security guards, the Prowler tires to stop him but is too late. After checking to see if the guard is okay, the Prowler is shocked to see the costumed attacker has a modified version of his glider design. However, the Prowler is able to damage the glider, sending the man falling. This time, the Prowler is able to rescue the man. Removing his mask and demanding to know what he is doing, he learns that the man's name is Charles Weiser. Charles tells the Prowler that his wife threatend to leave him if he didn't get a promotion at Hammer Industries. Justin Hammer then told him that he could have the promotion if he used the prototype glider to steal some plans from one of Hammer Industry's competitors. The Prowler decides to give the guy a break, and tells them to tell Hammer that the glider design was flawed and then resign, warning Weiser that he will be watching. Soon, Hobie returns home to his wife and tells her not to worry, that he straightened things out with Justin Hammer. The next day, while at work, Hobie is told that coroner reported that Mulligan was killed by a blow to the head that knocked him off the girder. Hobie wonders if it was really an accident, or if Mulligan was murdered.The apparent murder of Mulligan is not explored beyond this story. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Nattie * Locations: * ** ** | StoryTitle3 = The 25 Most Important Women in My Life | Writer3_1 = Fred Hembeck | Penciler3_1 = Fred Hembeck | Inker3_1 = Fred Hembeck | Colourist3_1 = Fred Hembeck | Letterer3_1 = Fred Hembeck | Editor3_1 = Jim Salicrup | Synopsis3 = Spider-Man goes over the 25 most important women in his life: * Candi, Randi, and Bambi, his former neighbors when he lived at his apartment in Chelsea. He recalls how their constant sunbathing on the roof made it difficult for Peter to use his bathroom skylight to leave his apartment as Spider-Man.The three girls moved into the apartment in . Peter has lost touch with them after moving into his condo at Bedford Towers in . * April Maye, the secretary at the Daily Globe during Peter's brief employment at the newspaper. He notes that he never had a romance with Maye, and then wonders what happened to Cissy Ironwood, and Amy Powell.Peter started working at the Daily Globe in after being fired from the Daily Bugle in . He later met April Maye in the . * Marcy Kane, who was a major in biochemistry while Peter attended Empire State University. He remembers how she was mysterious to him. He recounts how her former boyfriend, Jack of Hearts, told him that she was a Sun Priestess from the planet Contraxisa.Peter first met Marcy Kane in . Her association with Jack of Hearts was revealed in . Her alien origins are revealed in - . * The second Spider-Woman, Julia Carpenter, who Spider-Man met during the Secret Wars.Spider-Man first met Julia Carpenter in . * Black Widow, who Spider-Man remembers her in the costume she wore when he first met her.Spider-Man first met the Black Widow in when she first started wearing her black leather outfit. * The original Spider-Woman, who Spider-Man remembers having a few adventures with, and how he heard that she recently retired.Spider-Woman first met Spider-Man in . At the time of this story, Jessica Drew retired from her role as Spider-Woman after losing her powers in and works as a private investigator in Madripor as seen in . She will reprise her role as Spider-Woman in . * The Gwen Stacy Clone, Peter recalls how recently the High Evolutionary revealed that this wasn't an actual clone, but a woman who was turned into a genetic duplicate of Gwen Stacy by Miles Warren.Peter first met the Gwen Stacy clone in . The High Evolutionary made his claims that Stacy was a genetic duplicate in . This was later revealed as a ruse by the High Evolutionary in order to keep cloning technology secret. This was in . * Madame Web, who Spider-Man had a number of adventures with.Spider-Man first met Madam Web in . * Marla Madison-Jameson, who was hired by Jonah to build a Spider-Slayer to try and stop Spider-Man. Although this failed, the pair fell in love and eventually got married, becoming Jonah's second wife. Spider-Man wonders what happened to Jameson's first wife.Marla began her association with J. Jonah Jameson in . She constructed her Spider-Slayer in . Marla and Jameson got married in . Jonah's first wife, Joan, was identified as dead in . According to , Joan was killed by a mugger. * Silver Sable, the mercenary who Spider-Man has fought with and against the wall-crawler.Spider-Man first met Silver Sable in . * Joy Mercado, a reporter at the Daily Bugle, who Peter has worked with regularly.Peter first started working with Joy in . * The late Captain Jean DeWolff, who was killed by the Sin-Eater. Spider-Man is still mourning his closest friend in law enforcement.Spider-Man first met Jean DeWolff in . She was murdered by Sin-Eater in . * Sha Shan, former girlfriend of Flash Thompson, he reals how she fled her native Vietnam.Peter first met Sha Shan in . She later ended up in a relationship with Flash in . However, Flash began cheating on Sha Shan with Betty Brant in and eventually left him in . * Glory Grant, Peter's former neighbor, who Peter managed to get a job at the Daily Bugle. He also makes reference to her recent relationship with "Wolves".Glory first met Peter Parker in . Peter got her a job at the Daily Bugle in . Her romance with a "wolf" is a reference to her then-recent relationship with mobster Eduardo Lobo in . This romance lasts until Glory fatally shot Lobo in . * Anna Watson, the aunt to his wife Mary Jane.Peter first met Anna Watson in . He mentions that Mary Jane is his wife, the couple were married in . However, years later, their marriage was erased from existence by the demon Mephisto in . That said, at this time, Peter refers to Anna Watson to the closest thing to a mother-in-law that he has. That's because Mary Jane's mother died while MJ was still a teenager, as seen in . * Kristy Watson, Mary Jane's niece who is interested in modeling and makes Peter uncomfortable because she has a crush on him.Kristy showed up to live with Peter and Mary Jane in . * Debora Whitman, who Peter dated during his time at Empire State University. However, due to her fragile mental health, she returned home to the Midwest to get her life back in order.Peter met Debra in . The pair had a brief romance until she went back home in . * Liz Osborn, Peter recalls that she had a crush on him when they were in high school, but she ultimately ended up marrying his friend Harry Osborn.Liz attended high school with Peter since . She developed a crush on him in . She eventually married Harry, as revealed in . * The Black Cat, who was briefly a foe of Spider-Man, but the pair started dating. This lasted until the Black Cat went to the Kingpin for super-powers from the Kingpin.Spider-Man first met the Black Cat in . The pair started a relationship in . The two broke up in . * Betty Brant, Peter's first love, however his career as Spider-Man pushed them apart. He remembers how she married Ned Leeds, who was later murdered.Peter and Betty's relationship lasted from - when she started dating Ned Leeds. Betty and Ned got married in . Ned was later murdered in . * Gwen Stacy, Peter's first serious relationship, until she was killed during a battle between Spider-Man and the Green Goblin.Peter first met Gwen in . They started dating in . Gwen died in . * Mary Parker, Peter's father, who died while on a secret mission with his father.The death of Peter's parents was detailed in . * Peter's Aunt May, the constant staple in his life.Aunt May's ever present part of Peter's life started back in . * Top of the list, obviously, is Peter's wife Mary Jane. He recounts how he started avoiding her and was floored when he first met her and her first words to him "Face it Tiger, you hit the jackpot!".Aunt May and Anna Watson were trying to set Peter up with Mary Jane since . He finally met her in . The couple got married in . As mentioned above, their marriage was erased from existence by Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here, as opposed to husband and wife. | Appearing3 = Narrator: * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Profiled: * Candi Muggins * Mandi Cooper * Bambi Modica * April Maye * Marcy Kane / Kaina * Spider-Woman (Julia Carpenter) * Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) * Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) * Gwen Stacy Clone * Madame Web (Cassandra Webb) * Marla Madison-Jameson * Silver Sable * Joy Mercado * Jean DeWolff * Sha Shan Nguyen * Glory Grant * Anna Watson * Kristy Watson * Debra Whitman * Kate Cushing * Liz Osborn * Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) * Betty Brant * Gwen Stacy * Mary Parker * Aunt May * Mary Jane Watson-Parker | StoryTitle4 = Sweet Revenge | Writer4_1 = Gerry Conway | Penciler4_1 = Dan Jurgens | Inker4_1 = Mark McKenna | Colourist4_1 = T. Fine | Letterer4_1 = Rick Parker | Editor4_1 = Jim Salicrup | Synopsis4 = It's late at night, as Peter Parker sleeps, Mary Jane prepares for a secret mission. She drives out to Caster Country Prison. There, she pretends to sprain her ankle, drawing in a security guard. This is all a ruse and she knocks out the guard and steals his keys. Using these keys, she goes into the cell where Jonathan Ceasar is been since his arrest.Jonathan Cesar kidnapped Mary Jane from - . Despite his arrest, Ceaser killed Mary Jane's modeling career and got them evicted from their condo as seen in . She then confronts Ceaser in his cell, who still insists that she should be his. She tells him that she wants her life back and when makes a sexual advance toward her, she pulls a gun out of her coat and shoots him dead. However, this is all a dream that Mary Jane is happening while waiting for an audition. However, when she meets with a fashion designer, he tells her that she doesn't have what they are looking for. After Mary Jane leaves, the man calls Jonathan and tells the creep that he owes him a favor. Heading back to Aunt May's home, Mary Jane is upset that Johnathan Ceaser has once more interfered in her career. Walking into the home, she is surprised to see that Peter has prepared a surprise party of Mary Jane's birthday. She is surprised, but delighted that all her friends and family are there to shower her with gifts. When Lance Bannon offers to take a birthday photo, Mary Jane insists that he take a picture of her and Peter kissing. Later, Jonathan Ceaser begins screaming in his cell, drawing the guards. He tells them to take away the contents of a package he just received. When the guards see what it is, they discover that it is the photo that Lance took earlier. On it is a message telling Ceaser that Mary Jane and Peter are having a great time, wishing he was there to enjoy it with them. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Regina * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Regina Locations: * ** *** *** **** ***** ** | StoryTitle5 = Golden Serpent | Writer5_1 = Peter Sanderson | Penciler5_1 = Mark Bagley | Inker5_1 = Bob Lewis | Colourist5_1 = Marc Siry | Letterer5_1 = Jade Moede | Editor5_1 = Mark Gruenwald | Editor5_2 = Gregory Wright | Synopsis5 = This story is continued from ... The Watcher continues his oral history of the Serpent Crown. He tells how the sinking of Atlantis led to the creation of a water breathing species of man called the Atlanteans. Over two millennia past, they were led by Ossem. Ossem went to Neptune of the rise of a new deity, the death god known as Set. Ossem tells Neptune that his people are being decimated at the hands of the hands of the barbarians of Skarka. He tells how his son, son Balaal protested against Ossem's leadership in the ongoing war. How, Balaal and his people decided to denounce Ossem and worship Set. However, his pleas to Neptune fall on deaf ears as Neptune has no desire to guide the Atlanteans any further. Returning to Atlantis, Ossem found himself about to be sacrificed to Set by his own son. However, before Balaal can plunge the ceremonial knife into Ossem's heart, Neptune intervenes, slaying all that are involved in the ritual. In the aftermath of the death and destruction, Ossem led the people of Atlantis to a golden age in worship of Neptune. On his deathbed, Ossem was blessed by Neptune for his years of dutiful service. Things were peaceful for centuries until roughly six hundred years ago, when the Lemurian known as Naga discovered the Serpent Crown. Now with the power of a god, Nagan began a bloody reign of terror. This story continued in ... | Appearing5 = Narrator: * Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Races and Species: * * * ** * Locations: * ** Items: * * | Solicit = Chapter VI of the 'Atlantis Attacks" crossover saga! Cloak and Dagger and Spider-Man team up to investigate the new miracle drug of Dr. Tyrone's that guarantees to cure addicts of any addiction! Sounds too good to be true? You bet it is— because the "cure" is the same stuff Viper used in CAPTAIN AMERICA to turn the people in Washington, D.C., into lizards! | Notes = Continuity Notes The Serpent in the Shadow: Free Fall: The 25 Most Important Women in My Life: Sweet Revenge: The Golden Serpent: | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References Category:Saga of the Serpent Crown